


Perfect Coffee

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Series: Kiseki no Cafe [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise was a perfect employee – he had a sunny disposition and stunning looks who attracted the customers and he additionally had a real talent for making coffee. So he was a blessing that gods had bestowed upon Kurokocchi and his friend, no matter what they both said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is completely pointless I just needed an excuse to use this title

Ryouta’s lip trembled with the urge to burst into tears as Aominecchi, one of the regulars, scolded him blatantly for adding too much sugar to his coffee. He just wanted to make his day sweeter, and all he got for his honest efforts was an unnecessary outburst of complains. No one appreciated him.

“I could have been a model, you know!” he called out after the customer who just scoffed without turning around to look at him and left the shop.

“Whenever you decide to pursue this career, please, do let us know,” spoke Kuroko, startling Kise by suddenly materializing right behind him. “We’ll throw a party.”

Kise could feel all his bones melting in sheer joy. Tears welling up in his eyes, he cried out with emotion, throwing his arms around his angelic manager, who promptly jabbed him in the ribs and wriggled out of his hold. Undeterred, Ryouta rubbed his side and smiled brightly.

 “Ah, Kurokocchi, you’re always so supportive!” he said dreamily. “I’m so glad you’re my best friend!”

Kuroko sent him a flat look. “We’re not even regular friends, Kise-kun, let alone best. And you wouldn’t be invited to that party.”

“Eh?!” cried Kise in shock. “You mean it wouldn’t be a party in my honor?!”

“We’d be celebrating finally getting rid of you.”

Ryouta pouted at the owner’s words. Kagamicchi was an awful person; loud, crude, arrogant and – worst of all – with no sense of fashion. Weren’t it for Kurokocchi, his middle school classmate and the object of his undying platonic affection, Kise would never have bothered working in that returnee’s coffee shop. And whoever said it was the other way round, that Ryouta only worked there because Kurokocchi wouldn’t let Kagamicchi fire him, was dead _wrong_.

Kise was a perfect employee – he had a sunny disposition and stunning looks who attracted the customers and he additionally had a real talent for making coffee. So he was a blessing that gods had bestowed upon Kurokocchi and his _friend,_ for the lack of a better word (Ryouta never exactly established if Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi were boyfriends or maybe heterosexual life partners or perhaps really _just_ friends because it didn’t really matter to him as long as Kurokocchi was happy), no matter what they both said.

“Why are you both so cruel to me,” he whined, slumping against the counter in resignation. “All I ever do is show you love…”

“It creeps them out,” offered Midorimacchi, another regular, who was currently rising from his usual seat in the corner and getting ready to leave. “It creeps everyone out. Good bye.”

Ryouta pouted again, because no one came to his rescue, much less denied Midorimacchi’s hurtful words. When a second bell chimed shortly after the one announcing Midorima’s exit, Kise immediately tried to lift his head, only to discover his skin has glued itself to the sticky counter and he had to tear his face off of it with a pained whine. As soon as he was standing straight, rubbing his reddened cheek petulantly, he looked at the customer.

Observation number one: he was _slightly_ confused, if a raised eyebrow was anything to go by. Observation number two: he looked _insanely_ attractive in his grey business suit. Conclusion: Kise was paying attention to the wrong things. He cleared his throat and cracked his neck, patting his cheeks several times to get his head back in the game. Now the customer looked less attractive and more confused – mission accomplished.

“What can I get you, sir?” he sing-songed with a wide smile, unfazed by the scowl he got in return.

The man finally slid a piece of paper on the counter. “Look, I don’t have any expectations here, because no coffee shop was ever able to make me coffee exactly the way I want it, but I have to give it a try.”

Kise frowned slightly, taking the paper in his hands. There was a list of ingredients that Ryouta had never seen combined before so he couldn’t help but blink stupidly for a moment, getting diabetes just from imagining the taste.

“Just try,” said the man with a sigh. “I’ll pay, of course, no matter the outcome.”

“Sure,” muttered Kise, turning around to the machine and taking the instruction with him.

He realized fulfilling the request was ridiculous and way beyond his job description but he loved a challenge (and maybe would like to impress this particular customer again, just maybe). Of course, all the _a bit’s_ and _a lot’s_ by the ingredients didn’t exactly help in dosing, but Ryouta did his best anyway. He passed the customer his coffee and accepted his money, anticipating the verdict. His face fell as soon as the man swallowed and cringes slightly.

“Close, but that’s not it,” he said. “Thanks for trying, anyway.”

“Wait!” shouted Ryouta on instinct and blushed at the man’s confused expression. “Can _you_ make it?”

“Huh? Of course I can.”

Kise grinned slyly to hide his relief. “So how about a little deal, umm…”

“Kasamatsu Yukio. Sorry, I don’t have a business card on me.”

“It’s alright! So how about that deal, Kasamatsu-san? I’ll let you make it yourself now if you promise to come back tomorrow and let me try again. Free of charge!”

Kasamatsu frowned again, his eyebrows touching completely. “Why?”

“I hate losing!” lied Kise, because that sounded much better than _I want you to come back._ “As you can imagine, a job of a barista isn’t too thrilling so I’d love a challenge from time to time. And we need all the customers we can get!”

Kasamatsu spluttered in reaction to Kise’s flirtatious wink but nodded anyway and Ryouta promptly lifted the counter to let him in. He watched in concentration as Kasamatsu prepared his coffee, suddenly all the vague doses from the recipe becoming actual specific amounts before his eyes. When the coffee was done, Ryouta was positive he could recreate it.

Kasamatsu sighed in delight after trying the beverage and thanked Kise awkwardly before promising to come back the next day. Ryouta slumped against the counter again, but this time he was wearing a goofy smile which, apparently, made Kagamicchi want to hit him. That was, at least, the only explanation he got.

* * *

 

The next morning he got scolded by Aominecchi for not making his coffee sweet _enough_ for a change, but he really couldn’t care less. He was waiting for Kasamatsu-san and his chance to show off his coffee-making prowess.

“I could have been a professional basketball player, you know,” he muttered automatically, as exchanges of this sort were their little tradition, but didn’t even spare Aominecchi a glance, too busy looking at his reflection in the coffee machine.

“He alright?” asked Aomine no one in particular.

Midorima scoffed, getting up. “How should I know. I’m leaving.”

“He thinks he has a date,” explained Kuroko.

“I hope they get married and Kise leaves forever,” added Kagami.

Ryouta just rolled his eyes at all of them and patiently waited for his time to shine. He wanted to prove to all those disbelievers that, in addition to being sinfully good-looking, he was also incredibly talented. He was going to be the one to finally do the impossible and brew this probably coma-inducing sugary abomination. And, as a bonus, he’d get a cute regular to please his eyes and soothe his soul. After dealing with Midorimacchi and Aominecchi for years, he deserved someone _likeable._ Just like he deserved someone who’d _appreciate_ him, unlike Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi.

“Maybe you two should get married,” he hummed, in the mood for teasing.

He turned around just in time to see Kurokocchi blush furiously and Kagamicchi drop the cup he was holding. Miraculously, Aominecchi was able to catch it before it shattered against the floor, and Kise was torn between fawning, laughing, and fanboying. He must have looked stupid with the mix of those conflicting urges showing on his face so, of course, Kasamatsu-san chose that exact moment to come in.

“Kasamatsu-san!” he yelped, the pitch of his voice skyrocketing embarrassingly. “Ready to get your mind blown?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” muttered Kasamatsu, looking around the faces of the gathered suspiciously.

“This one looks like a keeper,” joked Aomine and Ryouta wanted to stab him in the heart with a teaspoon.

“Please, don’t mind them, Kasamatsu-san! I’ll make you your coffee in no time!”

Kasamatsu frowned, which was clearly something he did a lot. “You want to tell me you remember the recipe?”

Ryouta nodded enthusiastically, not even bothering to hide his smug grin. He turned around to start making the coffee, purposefully choosing a ceramic cup instead of a paper one – he wanted to bask in his victory for as long as he could. He could feel Kasamatsu’s intense gaze on his back but he realized it didn’t exactly make him nervous. It was weirdly exciting, in all honesty, and Kise focused on making the coffee to avoid thinking about his feelings _just yet._

The entire shop fell silent in anticipation when Ryouta finally presented Kasamatsu with his drink. When, after the first careful sip, Kasamatsu didn’t cringe but curiously took another, Kise’s heart skipped a bit. He knew he did it when Kasamatsu’s eyes widened in shock and he looked at Ryouta in awe.

“I can’t believe it,” he croaked out. “It’s… it’s _perfect._ ”

Kise squealed, clapping his hands excitedly. “Yay! Does that mean you’ll come back?!”

“Come back?!” repeated Kasamatsu with a chuckle. “Are you kidding?! Of course I’m gonna come back! You’re not gonna get rid of me, ever! Oh God, this is so good… Perfect. Thank you, Kise. I could seriously kiss you right now.”

Kise blushed slightly, ducking his head in embarrassment. He wanted admiration alright, but coming from Kasamatsu, it seemed a bit too much for him to handle without turning into mush. He’d had to get around thinking about his feelings sooner than later if Kasamatsu was going to be coming every single day from now on.

“He wouldn’t mind,” offered Kuroko suddenly, startling Kasamatsu so much he almost spilled his coffee all over the counter.

“Kurokocchi!” whined Ryouta, wanting to sound like he was scolding him, but ending up desperately begging for mercy. “Go wash the dishes or make out with Kagamicchi or something, shoo!”

Kuroko clicked his tongue in irritation. “I liked you better when you loved _me_ more than anyone else.”

Kise whimpered. He was going to die of humiliation. Kasamatsu was still gaping with wide eyes at the space Kuroko occupied before he finally left, and Ryouta wasn’t sure he wanted him to snap out of it.

“Oi, Kise!” yelled suddenly Aomine, who still hadn’t left. “He seems unconscious, now’s your chance!”

He cackled and darted out the door as Kise threw a piece of cake at him, all the blood seemingly rushing straight to his cheeks. Kasamatsu cleared his throat awkwardly and Ryouta whined softly.

“Not a discrete bunch, are they?”

Kise shrugged. “Like any other family,” he said fondly despite himself.

That’s what they were, after all. They might have acted like they hated Ryouta, might have even made tormenting him into their favorite sport, but he knew they loved him as much as he loved them – they were just really good at hiding it. Even Midorimacchi stayed behind to watch out for Ryouta, even if he’d surely say it was to witness his spectacular failure first-hand.

“Tell me about it,” chuckled Kasamatsu. “People I work with are even worse, trust me.”

“I’m sure you’re better at handling them… I’m only capable of killing them with kindness.”

“I hit them a lot, so I’m not sure about that.”

Kise giggled softly, imagining Kasamatsu’s angry face as he hit someone over the head with a briefcase. “What do you do, exactly?”

“I work at a modelling agency, actually. Not a dream job, but I’m good at handling unruly and spoiled people. I was a captain of a basketball team in high school so I’ve had my fair share of those.”

“Shut up,” Ryouta stammered in awe.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean! Sorry, it’s just! I used to be part-time model! And I played basketball, too! It’s a great coincidence, don’t you think, Kasamatsu-san?!”

Kasamatsu was clearly a bit thrown off by Kise’s sudden enthusiasm, but he managed a lopsided smile. “Guess it gives us something to talk about, yeah.”

“Ah, I’m so happy! I was afraid you’d ask for to-go, because you wouldn’t want to chat with me!”

“Now, who says I want to-”

“But now that we have so much in common you have to stay and chat every morning! Do you want a refill? I’ll make you a refill!”

Giddy, Kise turned around to the coffee machine. He could see Kasamatsu’s confused expression reflected in the machine and couldn’t help but giggle. Suddenly, Kagamicchi walked over and put a hand on Kasamatsu’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “He grows on you.”


End file.
